Lost Memories
by JJFanAlways
Summary: Two-Bits sister comes back to town only she doesn't remember a thing. Can she get her memories back? How will the guys react? Especially the one that cared the most. Sucky sum please read though and reviews are welcomed


_**I don't own The Outsiders but I do own Angel Matthews. Two-Bit has a little sister age of fourteen. She's blond, tuff, and is close to her brother. She moved away when she was thirteen and lived with her abusive uncle Matt. One of her beating from him gave her amnesia. All she knew was when her Aunt Kate told her of her home town and brother Keith Matthews After a few months of saving what little money she had she left and returned to her home town. Reviews are welcome! =)**_

I got off the bus and looked around none of this triggered any memory for me. All my aunt told me to look for a Two-bit Matthews and what buses to take to get here. I followed the direction that my aunt gave me which lead me to some house. I knocked and some guy answered after a minute or two.

He was wearing a blue mickey mouse shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of worn ripped jeans. His eyes widened looking at me. He dropped the sandwich he was holding and I covered my mouth and giggled "Angel?" I stopped and frowned not knowing who he was and nodded. He looked confused and that make me feel even guiltier "Ang, it's me Two-bit. Your brother?" Oh so this was two-bit he was funny but I saw the hurt in his eyes and that killed me I hated when people looked at me like that when they think I don't remember them when they don't know that I can't

"Hey" I said simply but before I even knew what hit me I was pulled into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return and smiled and let my happy tears run down my face. Even if I don't remember I knew I was home

"You scared me there for a second sis, it looked like you had no idea who your own brother was" I frowned and looked at my sandals. That's exactly what happened and he didn't realize he was so right "Ang, what's wrong?" I didn't look up at him but answered his question

"You're right. I didn't know who you were. I barely know who I am" I looked up to see his shocked face. "I'm sorry, I want to remember you just . . . just I can't" I sobbed I looked at him I could tell he wasn't good at crying girls and laughed as I wiped my tears "Sorry this must be way to uncomfortable for you I'll leave if you want" I turned to leave but he caught my wrist I winced as the pain and looked at him hoping he didn't notice.

"Please don't leave. I know this is to sappy for me but I don't want to loose my sister again you're here to stay this time" I laughed that was sappy. I liked my brother already. "I was on my way over to the Curtis's house you coming with?" I nodded then looked at my bags raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed and took my bags "After I put these in your room. Wait here I'll be right back" I did as he said and stayed where I was. He was back in no time wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we took off

He was nice enough to at least tell me the guys names. He told me don't feel bad if they reacted weird when you don't go running into their arms. Yeah he told me that I was the baby of the group I was the person that made their day.

We made it to a house I'm guessing is our destination since we walked up to the porch and my brother told me to wait until he comes to get me and he went inside

(Soda POV)

I was just relaxing on my couch watching some boring new show when Two-bit burst through the door. God that man is going to kill one of us one of these days because he scared the hell out of us. I laughed to myself seeing him goofy grin on his face

"What's with the grin Two-bit?" I asked laying up a little but he just ignored my question of course it was him he didn't care

"Where's everyone else Soda?" I sighed and pointed to the kitchen everyone was in there getting their share of food. I was lucky to get up first for once and made me own. "Everyone get your ugly asses out here!" Seconds later the guys came out grumbling at Two-bit "I've got a surprise you'll all like. Wait here" I looked at my brothers and three other friends in confusion but they all shrugged not knowing them selfs

Two-bit went to the door and walked outside a minute later he came back in I couldn't see what he was hiding and he just laughed and moved aside, my jaw dropped to the floor seeing who it was. Whys she back?

(Angel's POV)

Two-bit came out after a minute or two later and told me to stay behind him as we went inside. I rolled my eyes hearing him laugh I froze as he moved reveling myself to the others. They all looked surprised to see me. The one on the couch went from shock to pissed in a flash and that saddened me did he not like me before? He got up and went to the kitchen. I looked at my brother with guilt in my eyes I knew it

"He's just surprised is all. Don't worry 'bout him he'll get over it" I nodded and turned the oldest one came up and hugged me. I felt bad not knowing who he was at all. He pulled back and looked at me in shock "Ang, you alright?" I looked to my brother again for help this time and he winked and I smiled

"Ang, go get me a beer will ya?" I nodded and squeezed out of the man's arms and left to the kitchen. I hid behind the door wanting to listen to how he thought of my memory loss. "Guys, she can't remember anything like nuttin. She didn't even know who I was when I opened the door." I sighed he was worried I could tell by his voice

"How'd it happen?" one of them asked Two-bit god I don't even know how it happened just I knew what happened afterward.

"Don't know she didn't tell me I didn't ask?" I felt my eyes getting watery I don't get why but they were damn tears never go away.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop right? You never like what you hear" I jumped and turned around to see the man that was on the couch. "Why'd you come back anyways?" He sounded bitter god what did I do that made him hate me so much?

"I wanted to come home or where everyone said my home was" I saw the shock flash in his eyes but it was gone no sooner later "Well is everyone back in Texas lying is this my home or not?" I asked not caring right now who heard I needed to know if I was welcome here or not

"They weren't lying, just if you didn't know if this was home for you then why'd you come back? You should know you've lived here since you were born" I had tears in my eyes how dare he say that! Where does he get off saying that?

"You didn't hear them in there did you?" I said as calmly as I could to him and he shook his head 'Well, you better go see what you missed before you go throwing things in someone's face when you don't know a damn thing" I snarled at him and grabbed the beer I came for and left. I saw all the sad faces but didn't care I shoved the beer to Two-Bit and brushed right past him going out the door and ran. Two-bit gave me the lay out of the place on the way over here I knew where I was headed the park.

(Two-Bit's POV)

I saw my little sister come out she looked pissed off but why? She shoved the beer at me and took off outside. Anger rushed through my veins seeing my sister like that. I saw Sodapop come out of the kitchen with a confused look on his face. I charged at him slamming him into a wall "What the hell did you say to my sister?" I shouted at him

"Better question why didn't she know this was her home?" I snarled at him did he asked her that seriously bad enough she felt guilty not knowing who I was or the others either he had to go and ask _THAT_?

"She can't remember ANYTHING you ass whole!" He looked guilty when I told him that. Darry and Dally pulled me off of him and he ran passed us out the door grabbing a jacket on the way out.

"Calm down Two-bit she'll come back just let her calm down him too" I growled but sighed shrugging them off I knew they were right. No doubt she was at least safe with Soda out there with her. Even if she if screaming her lungs out at him she's safe.


End file.
